Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources, as opposed to dedicated physical resources, to meet changing needs for computation and storage solutions in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual resources have been widely adopted. Notwithstanding these and other recent advances relating to utilization of virtual resources, a need remains for further improvements, for example, with regard to providing fault tolerance in information processing systems.